You don't have to be such a Jerk!
by Chelcho
Summary: The most popular girl in the school, Hinata, doesn't like all the attention the new kid in class, Naruto, is getting. He, being a delinquent, doesn't even notice all the attention he receives. But while Hinata tries sabotaging the new kid, she finds that her hate might be turning into something else. Will Naruto share her feelings?


You don't have to be such a Jerk!

Chapter 1 – Amor no es de repente/Love isn't sudden

"Oh my gosh, is that Hinata?" One girl whispers to the other.

"Yeah, she totally is. She is sooo beautiful, I'm jealous! I hear she has ton of guys that ask her out but she refuses every single one of them! She's so popular even some _girls_ offer themselves to her!" The other girl says to the other.

The popular girl continues to walk down the school hall way as many other students stare and admire her perfection.

"Hi Ms. Hinata!" says one male student to her nervously.

"Good morning." she replies with a kind of smile, the kind of smile that denotes prominence and, yet, at the same time humbleness.

"Uh-uh-hh- g-g-good morning ma'am!" says another boy nervously.

She and a select few female students from other classes surround her as she strolls down the hall into, finally, the classroom.

The popular girl is Hinata, shes been in this school since freshman year.

"Wow Ms. Hinata, you really are popular! Who could ever outdo you?" says another female under class-man.

"Yes indeed." continues another student, "You aren't just popular and beautiful, you are also so humble!" she says praisingly.

Hinata just soaks up the attention, "Oh please, _stop_ it." she says waving off the comments while at the same time getting off on them.

"As class president you must have some plans for today, right ma'am?!" says one girl to Hinata.

Hinata turns to the girl talking to her, "What plans are needed for today?" she asks.

"Well." the girl continues, "Today a new student who will be introducing himself in front of the class. Then we have preparations for the school festival, we need to design the new posters that will go around the school!"

"Ah yes, the new transfer student. Where is he from again?" Hinata asks.

"No one knows, it is said that he might be a foreigner, not from Japan!" the girl replies.

"You're advice on how to receive the new alien student?" asks another girl.

"Always treat others as you yourself would like to be treated." Says Hinata wisely.

All the students that surround her admire her posture, her poignant answer.

"Wow Ms. Hinata, you sure are wise!" Says a boy near by.

"Oh come on now, please... you're embarrassing me!" says Hinata.

The bell rings and the students all take there seats. It only takes a minute for the sensei to walk into the class room.

Hinata, as class president, says, "Stand." and the entire class stands. Then she says, "bow." and they all bow and resume sitting on their seats.

"Thank you class. Good morning to all of you. Today, we have a new student in our class, his name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Come on in Naruto, introduce yourself to the class."  
The young man walks into the class room, takes a bow and says, "Hello everybody. I'm Naruto, I hope we all have a good school year together."

The sensei smiles and says, "Thank you Naruto. Now, does anyone have any questions for Naruto? Go ahead speak up."

 **He looks like a delinquent, he isn't even full Japanese I bet! He's probably a good-for-nothing slacker!** Thinks Hinata.

Hinata continues thinking **Well, lets just see the constructive questions the class has for Naruto**.

Naruto, being tan and different looking from the other expected maybe a few people to have questions, not the entire student body of the class.

One girl asks, "Yeah, how did you get so tan? Are you even Japanese?"

"Well, actually I'm only half Japanese, I'm also half Puerto Rican. I was born in Japan but raised most of my life abroad, that's why." Naruto answers.

Another guy raises his hand and asks, "How did you learn to speak Japanese so well?"  
"My parents." Naruto says.

"Your parents?" The boy asks in return.

"There's a saying in the Spanish language, it goes 'cuando se quiere se puede' which roughly translates to 'when you want it you can get it'. I learned Japanese by listening to my parents speak it."

"WOW" The entire class says in a gasp.

Hinata, seeing how popular the new guy is getting feels her blood begin to boil.

 **I don't like all the attention he's getting! Its really starting to piss me off** she thinks herself.

Hinata then raises her hand and remarks, "What are you doing over here then?"

Naruto just turns his head the other way and replies, "That's not something I'd like to disclose of in front of everybody."

Hinata feels her heart drop.

 **Did I say something stupid, was that rude of me to say? What is coming over me?!** She thinks to herself as the new student walks towards the empty seat next to hers.

"Thank you Naruto, anyways class... turn in your text books to page 52 where the..." The teacher continues.

Hinata can feel the whispers and gossip already.  
"Wow, that was kind of rude, dontcha think?" whispers a girl to another.

"Yeah, is that becoming of a class president?" says a teen boy to the other.

"What has gotten into her?" asks a fellow student.

Hinata, out of frustration digs her head onto her desk and covers his with her hands.

 **I'm such an idiot** she thinks.

Naruto sees Hinatas aura and whispers to her, "Are you alright?"

She turns her face to him and Naruto can see upset written all over her face and this takes him by surprise.

"N-n-n-never mind!" Naruto says facing the teacher.

 **~After third period~**

The bells ring indicating lunch time.

Hinata yawns, "Ahh, lunch time..." she says to herself.

Hinata almost steps right out of the classroom when an underclass-man from her circles stops her in front of the door.

"Where do you think you are going Ms. Hinata?" asks the young girl.

"Well, it _is_ lunch time." replies Hinata.

"No Ms. Hinata, as class president and representative you must take the new class-man on a tour around the school! It is your duty ma'am!" says the young girl, as if it were a reminder.

 **God, I know the rules but... jeez, does it have to be him? He is just another delinquent!** Hinata thinks to herself.

Hinata stops her self-complaining and turns around, prances towards the new guy, Naruto, and says, "Hello Naruto. My name is Hinata, I am the class president and representative. I'd just like to formally welcome you to the class. Do you have any questions?"

Naruto takes a while in replying.

 **You see that, I've already stolen the heart of the new boy! He must be dumbstruck by my utter outer beauty! I have no need to worry for anything at all!** Hinata thinks.

"I do have a question." Naruto says.

 **He probably wants my hand in marriage like so many other boys in this school, well... I guess since he is the new guy I'll just have to let him down easy.** Hinata thinks.

"Where is the cafeteria?" He asks.

Suddenly Hinatas expectations just fall flat and she feels like a complete idiot.

"Why, yes, let me show you around." Hinata says with her head fallen.

To be continued...

*Note I own none of these characters. This story is completely fiction (Fan). Please support the anime/manga series of Naruto and its creators. And please review!


End file.
